


Art For "Clean Bowled"

by afteriwake



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Artwork for the fic "Clean Bowled." Fic summary: After meeting a mysterious man in the cemetery where his mother wanted her ashes to be scattered, cricket bad boy Danny Parks finds himself infatuated. Charlie Davis (said mysterious man) might just fancy him back.





	Art For "Clean Bowled"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_nettles_wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clean Bowled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276048) by [miss_nettles_wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife). 



> Created for WIP Big Bang 2018.


End file.
